Your Birthday
by GreenPsycho
Summary: Sebuah persembahan untuk Tahun Baru dan Ulang Tahun Gakushuu I cant make summary. Tapi silahkan membaca


**Your Birthday**

 **Disclaimer: Yusei Matsui**

 **Story: GreenPsycho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ~~~**

 **Dum! Dum! Dum!**

Suara nyaring terompet. Dan suara Taiko bersautan dimalam ini. Malam dimana orang menyambutnya dengan suka cita, malam pergantian tahun.

Karma yang kala itu sengaja datang ke matsuri yang lumayan jauh dari rumah nya, ia sengaja karena ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dilihat nya jam digital di hanphone pintarnya

Pukul 23:46

'Seidikit terlambat? Biarlah' batin nya tak perdul, dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah stand undian. Beberapa menit berlalu ia habiskan disana. Kembali Karma melihat Handphone nya dan melihat waktu 1 menit lagi akan pergantian tahun. Masih dengan sikap cuek nya, ia berjalan santai menuju tempat tinggi dimana itu adalah tempat perjanjiannya dengan seseorang.

DUAAARRRR!

DUAAAR!

Tepat pukul 00:00 Hanabi diluncurkan, suara nyaring dan cahayanya mendominasi suasana di malam ini. Karma menonton pertunjukan itu sembari berjalan. Hingga ia melihatnya, pemuda bersurai jingga yang menatap Hanabi dengan wajah datar yang di toreh kurva yang melengkung tipis.

Tanpa melihat situasi dan suasana, Ia melangkahkan kaki nya cepat dan menarik tangan pemuda di depannya.

Cup~

Tepat berhenti nya kembang api, sebuah ciuman-hanya menempel. Didaratkan oleh Karma di bibir pemuda Jingga yang membeku dengan wajah memerah.

Tautan terlepas dan Karma menjauhkan wajah nya, sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Hee~ kau sakit? Wajah mu merah sekali Shuu-chan" ujar nya sembari memperhatikan wajah Asano dari dekat, tak lupa dengan seringai khasnya.

"Akabane Karma! Kau sama sekali tidak punya tata krama" Rasa kesal, malu, dan ingin melempar makhluk tampan (kau mengakui karma tampan, Shuu?) titisan iblis didepannya ke jurang, bercampur aduk.

"Hahaha Gomen gomen, habis nya kau terlalu fokus melihat kembang api nya" Pelaku tindakan kriminal (menurut Gakushuu) bersender santai di pagar pembatas.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama datang. Dan juga hentikan tindakan 'menyapa' mu itu di muka umum Karma"

"Jadi kau ingin di kamar? Hahaha Shuu-chan agresif"

Perempatan siku siku muncul di pipi Asano yang sedikit memerah.

Puk

Sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang di pukulkan pelan ke surai jingga Asano. Asano mengambil kotak itu dan menatap Karma bingung.

"Ha? Apa kejahilan yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Karma" Curiga? Tentu saja, Asano curiga dengan yang selalu Karma lakukan, karena Karma bukan lah orang mudah di percaya.

" Ayolah, aku tidak akan menjahili mu malam ini. Itu untuk mu, buka saja" Seringai manis masih terpampang di wajah Karma.

Mau tak mau Asano perlahan membuka kotak. Dan terlihat lah, sepucuk surat atau hanya selembar kertas, tergeletak di dalam kotak dengan tulisan "ZONK"

Kembali perempatan siku siku muncul di dahi Asano.

Pat Pat

Tangan besar Karma menepuk nepuk lembut kepala Asano, di usap nya lembut.

Chuu~

Dikecupnya surai jingga dan dibawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan lembut. Diusapnya kembali surai jingga itu.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, ore no Gakushuu" Suara lembut mengalun dari bibir nya. Asano yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan merona hebat. Walau bukan barang fisik, perlakuan Karma malam ini sungguh tak bisa di bayangkan oleh Asano. Di balasnya pelukan Karma dan menenggelamkan diri di dada Karma.

"Tch kenapa kau bisa bertingkah seperti ini Karma, Arigatou" Ucap Asano di posisi wajahnya tertutup dada namun Karma masih dapat mendengar nya.

"Sekali kali tak apa kan? Dan kau yang bersikap seperti ini sangat man-.."

Slap

"Aku tidak manis" Ucap Asano yang sudah melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan pergi.

Malam ini, dimalam ulang tahun serta tahun baru. Karma mendapatkan cap tangan Asano yang pertama.

Owari

Hae~ Selamat Tahun Baru ^^ ...

Ini pertama kali nya ku buat cerita di Fandom ini. Jadi sifat Karakternya masih belum bisa di hayati

Dan juga, masih banyak fail di FF ini. Bagi yang sudah membaca kuucapkan terimakasih

Happy Gakushuu day's


End file.
